


remember to leave a rose

by writingkilledreality



Series: cold coffee and kissing heroes [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gift Giving, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Roses, Sad, Sad Ending, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: While the other Titans always made fun of them for the cliche, and cheesy gesture; Kid Flash and Jinx knew that every rose had a silent message. I love you. I'll be fine. I promise I'll be back. I'm never leaving you. I'm sorry. I need you. You're my world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a monster and this probably has a lot of spelling and grammar errors. sorry in advance.

She remembered the first rose he ever gave her. She was robbing a museum with her team back then when he snagged the artifact she was stealing and replaced it with a rose. He didn't even know her then, nor did she know him. He was just another goody hero and she was a villain heading into her prime. Jinx was the leader of the HIVE five and with one quick swap Kid Flash turned her whole world upside down. She hated him at first; she was annoyed with his snark, and his flirting made her want to scream in anger. He just came into her life and acted like he knew everything about her. Kid Flash had called her different and said she deserved better than he little team she had. Of course at the time she just thought he was insane. But in the end, he was right. She didn't belong with the villains. 

She remembered the second rose he gave her. Jinx had just set Kid Flash free and told Madame Rouge off and there in the center of the pavement sat a red rose in a vase. Jinx could still remember the way her cheeks burned as she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Wally running off. As much as she hates to admit it, she did take the rose home. She took the rose home and sat it on a broken piece of her desk as she packed. She remembered the questions the HIVE kept asking her. She remembered the way she just said vague answers or nothing at all. At the time, she didn't know where she was going, she didn't know what she was going to be, whether it was villain or hero. All she knew was that she needed a break. 

The third and fourth rose was nothing special. As she traveled to random places, Kid Flash would show up and begin babbling on about her becoming a hero. She would brush the boy off and give him rude sarcastic replies, but in the end she always listened. She made memory of every point he made. By the fourth rose, she'd begun to memorize the way his lips curved at one of her comments. The way his eyes trailed up and down her body before settling on her eyes. By the fourth rose, Jinx knew she felt something for Kid Flash, Wally West. 

Jinx remembered the fifth rose being a sort of reassurance The Titans had just defeated the Brotherhood of Evil not even a mere 48 hours before hand. Every Honorary Titan had come to the main Tower to celebrate their victory. Everyone was weary of the pink-haired girl; hell even Cyborg, a guy she pretty much dated, was nervous about her being in the Tower. After about two hours of judgmental looks and glares, Jinx finally decided just to go to the roof. She had sat on the edge of the roof, her legs swinging over the side. She remembered how she almost fell off the edge when Kid Flash snuck up on her. Wally had raced to the edge, grabbing her hand firmly before she could fall. The speedster had pulled the sorceress up and sat her back on the edge of the roof. 

"What are you doing out here?" he had asked. She remembered her sigh and the concerned look he had given her. Jinx had glanced back to the door as Wally's eyes softened in understanding. He had sped away before turning up again and offering her a rose. She had shyly taken it as he placed a hand on hers. 

"You're one of the good guys now and it may take awhile for them to see that, but I know you are good. You never were truly a villain." 

Soon the roses just became a common thing whether it was because he made her mad, or she was hurt, or he had to leave, or go on a dangerous mission, or any other reason he could think of. While the other Titans always made fun of them for the cliche, and cheesy gesture; Kid Flash and Jinx knew that every rose had a silent message. _I love you. I'll be fine. I promise I'll be back. I'm never leaving you. I'm sorry. I need you. You're my world._

She remembered the last rose he gave her. He was leaving on yet another suicidal mission to fight Slade who, god knows how, was back. She remembered his frown as he watched her pout of the couch, her arms and legs crossed in annoyance. 

"Jinx, it's just an ordinary day of being a superhero," he had told her. She remembered the way his face contorted into a whine of sorts. She remembered how he had raced off, an action she was used to, and came back with a bright, ruby red rose. She memorized the way his arms wrapped tightly around her, the scent of his cologne filling her nose. She remembered every pitch and octave his voice had taken as he promised her he'd be back, that he'd come back safely. 

God, she hated it when he broke a promise. She mentally smacked herself as the front doors were opened for her. Jinx had promised herself to not be mad at him or think a rude comment she would have normally said outloud. After all, Jinx knew she wasn't suppose to speak ill of the dead. She walked down the aisle of benches before taking a seat at the front beside Robin. The pink-haired girl smoothed down her black dress as she took in a brave breath. Robin placed a hand on the girl's knee as she forced a smile. The whole ceremony went by in a numbed blur to her, none of the voices breaking her out of her grief stricken trance. It wasn't until Wally's Uncle Barry called her name that she glanced up from her lap. 

"Jinx, would you like to say a few words?" The pink-haired girl nodded before getting up and walking to the podium. Jinx took in a deep breath before scanning the room. It was a packed house, every Titan and any other person Wally had met was in this room. Jinx fiddled with the microphone, making sure it was to her height. Jinx's eyes scanned the room once more before she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. A shaky breath escaped her lips as she leaned into the microphone. 

"Please no one treat me with kid gloves" Jinx started, referring to the Titans. "I don't know what to say either...one second he was alive as ever and the next he was dead." Jinx paused, already feeling the tears pool in her eyes. A hand was placed on her shoulder as she glanced over at Robin. "I love Wally" By that point her tears were already slipping free. "I _loved_ Wally," she corrected. "He was my person. He was my everything" Jinx broke down into tears as Robin wrapped her in a hug. "I miss Wally. I miss the way he'd pick me up and just _run_." Jinx smiled to herself as she looked up to the people seated in front of her. "I miss him. He was never just a boyfriend to me. He was my teammate, my best friend, my motivator, my hero, my knight in yellow spandex." Everyone let out a small chuckle to this as Jinx sighed. "He was my hero. He saved my life. I miss Wally. We had this connection that I can't even _begin_ to describe. Kid used to always joke that we were connected by the red string of fate and honestly there was some form of tether there, a thread connecting us. But now every time I go to reach for the other end of that tether...he's not there. It's like he vanished, like he was never really there and he only thing keeping me from falling apart is knowing that he would kill me if I did." Jinx laughed through her tears before pushing away the piece of paper she'd been reading from. "He didn't even die that long ago and I already miss him like hell. Lately I find myself remembering every memory I had with him...I find myself remembering every memory I had with him. I find myself trying to memorize every single inch of him. I'm terrified that I'll forget his voice or the smell of his cologne or him in general." The sorceress looked down sadly as she wiped away a stray tear. "Wally used to do this thing where he always gave me a red rose. I know the rest of Titans used to make fun of us for it, but to me and him it was special. If our relationship was a superhero then a rose would be the symbol on their chest." Robin handed Jinx the rose she had brought before she moved over to the closed casket. "The rose always meant something to us." She placed the rose on the casket before squeezing her eyes shut and placing a hand on the smooth wood. " _I love you. I need you. I'm sorry. You're my world._ " _I'll never leave you. I'll be back. I wish I could've saved you_. 

"I can't believe that I won't get another rose from him ever again. I can't believe the last rose in our relationship is on his casket."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
